Wrap-around carriers are formed by wrapping a blank around a group of containers and securing the ends of the blank together. The containers are held in place by the tightly wrapped carrier and also by heel cutouts through which bottom portions of the containers extend. Conventional carriers, have open ends that typically do not sufficiently enclose the containers. Conventional carriers may also be difficult to erect.